fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncanon SBSP Anime Episode 2
Help Wanted - Swarm of the Anchovies is the second episode of The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime. Characters *SpongeBob *Squidward Tentacles *Squilliam Fancyson *Eugene Krabs *Bubble Bass *Plankton (debut) *K-A-R-E-N (debut) *Anchovies *Nancy (debut) *E.V.I.L. (mentioned) (debut) *N.U.T. (mentioned) (debut) Locations *Krusty Krab (anime) *Summer Camp (debut) *Unnamed Karate Training Area (debut) *Mt. Ordeals (debut) Story Mr. Krabs for many months had been thinking about selling his business, however the recent arrival of the Anchovies had change his mind. Mr. Krabs was in his bosses office about to declare bankruptcy by signing an agreement with another business person. This business person was an octopus much like Squidward. The man introduced himself as Squilliam Fancyson. He came in to the restaurant with the smell of lemons. The lemon scent filled the room. Mr. Krabs shouted, "Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly. It's the TAX COLLECTOR." Squilliam still having that distinct lemon smell began to ask Mr. Krabs to sell his business, "I'm no tax collector. I've come here to see you transfer your business. That extra yacht of mine has another place to be stored." Mr. Krabs questioned what Squililam's motive was so he began to ask, "Why do you come here during this day over any other? This building is none of your business." Squilliam began to tell him, "I've come here to laugh at your idea of locating your restaurant at the middle of nowhere. Look at this area, there is nothing around it. It's all barren dirt. If you were smart, you would be moving to the suburbs where all the real fine dining restaurants are at. Your leadership is weak. The first thing I'll do is fire that pathetic brother of mine. He is always jealous of the life that he never got to have. If he was smart, he would sell his soul to the world like I've had. I've inherited all the dominant genes and he has inherited all the recessive genes. I had stole everything that had been given to him when he was born." Mr. Krabs said, "I can't fire Squidward. I will not allow it. No one else is willing to work for dirt cheap just as long as it is to pay for rent. Unlike you I care for my employees and absolutely do not want to see him go to the street just to suffer." Squilliam began to tell him, "Squidward does not care about you so why bother. He is always putting his nose in dreams he can't achieve. I'm still surprised that his mind hasn't snapped yet. Give me the paper to hand the company straight to me. When I run your business, I'm going to transform this company into a real estate business where my employees will enjoy the life of office work. HAHAHA." Mr. Krabs, "You can't just decide to throw out my vision for this restaurant like that. The fish here need a burger joint to go to that isn't another sushi joint." Squilliam Fancyson said to Mr. Krabs, "About that statement. I'd like to see if you signed that agreement. Your company can be put into more capable hands." Mr. Krabs said back to him, "The deal is void. I do not deal business with those who seek to taint the Krusty name." Squilliam Fancyson soon said to him, "HAHA! But it is already too late. Your a bitter out of touch fool if you think that yellow thing is going to be able to bring your earnings statement back right into the green. Your shareholders have already pulled out. Yoshi has been sent to prison for good. You can't escape tax fraud, you old coot." Mr. Krabs tore the document to shreds seeing that he did not want to deal with Squilliam for much loner. Squilliam saw that he had better things to do so he soon left. Squilliam jumped out of the window instead of walking out seeing that the restaurant was now full. Mr. Krabs knew that SpongeBob can pull something out of his sleeve. SpongeBob had already ran out of supplies which meant that the Anchovies were still waiting for their food despite this Mr. Krabs was still optimistic. SpongeBob had to think of a way. He began to recall the ancient art of Karate. SpongeBob remembered that there was four types of Krate, Thai Karate, Zen Karate, Kendo Karate, and Judo Karate. Judo Karate is fist based. Kendo Karate is weapon based. Zen Karate is magic based and uses mental energy as a means for power and Thai Karate is spirit based and uses the earth. SpongeBob had mastered Judo Karate meanwhile Patrick had mastered Kendo Karate. SpongeBob had began to remember a hiking trip that he once went through with Patrick during his adventure in summer camp, a trip to a sandy mountain known as Mt. Ordeals. SpongeBob soon jumped out of the window. SpongeBob had remembered that there was a way to conjure up food using Karate, but he was never exactly taught this technique during this adventure. Squilliam began to take notice mistaking this as SpongeBob giving up not knowing what he is planning. SpongeBob got on a jellyfish riding it as if it was a cloud in order to travel to his distination. Soon enough he traveled near the mountain towards what appeared to be a karate training area full of lost scrolls. Soon SpongeBob's flashback began to play inside his mind. SpongeBob was soon walking upwards towards a hill, he began to see a statue of a familiar looking Squirrel who this time was wearing armor. Within the statue read the description, "Thee for those who vanquished the dark and brought forward the light." Near it was the symbol of a single eye crossed out. The instructor began to tell the story of Sandy's medieval ancestor and how she abandoned her life as a dark knight to become a paladin. Patrick was going to tell another story about the ugly barnacle, but he was interrupted. Soon enough the two began to climb the mountain. A shadow was cast from within Patrick. Child SpongeBob and child Patrick went through the cave to see what appeared to be a snake like creature. The snake was dark with red eyes. Soon enough the snake vanished as if it was a ghost.Patrick said, "I get the impression that someone is watching us. Beware!" SpongeBob said back, "We will go through this friend." Soon enough the two faced a room that had a mirror and a well filled with water. Patrick looked into the water. Patrick's arm began to form black slashes on his arm. The essence of darkness cast out of Patrick. A voice from nowhere started to shout, "This soul is cursed." SpongeBob attempted to pull Patrick's soul back using a force of magic that came from nowhere. SpongeBob fought against what appeared to be light to bring Patrick back. The two children came back to the instructor who scolded them for disobeying camp rules. The instructor started to tell the two about the power of Zen Karate, what happened to Zen Karate, and how this power got banned by King Neptune and his enforcers. Zen Karate is currently only used by a small set of users who are mostly female fish or mermaids. Only a small set of males are able to use Zen Karate. Those who are male users of magic must usually resort to Thai Karate which is based on using the earth to pull metaphysical attacks as opposed to Zen which uses the inner mind. A person within the camp who was a maid soon showed up to give SpongeBob some food that was conjured up from nowhere. SpongeBob looked at the maid's big breasts that caught his eye. The maid gave her smile as pink flowers began to fill SpongeBob's view. Patrick began to have some fantasies about the women as well. SpongeBob asked the maid some questions about where the maid got her powers and she began to tell him about a female ran karate training area nearby that locks certain karate scrolls away. SpongeBob was soon pulled out of his memory and back into reality. SpongeBob was going to raid the nearby karate training area to find a scroll within a karate training area where all scrolls related to Zen Karate are contained. Plankton had just saw SpongeBob leave the business moments before. Plankton was watching the scenes unfold from the background. He had just gotten his computer wife who had arrived from the mail. Plankton shouted, "Another lonely day were my business is in dead red. That stupid Krab was one step closer from finally being out of business for good, then all of a sudden he gains some new employee who starts changing things. Under my cold dead body, I'll tomorrow will be day I will plan to run you out Krabs." Plankton had a giant cardboard box which was already opened. The scent was that of lemons that was filtered out by Plankton's lime scent. The package said property of N.U.T. The address was from his cousin Clem. Clem began to show up on the screen. Clem said in a southern accent, "I just want to know that back where I live, we love you Plankton. I hope you are doing all right with your business venture. I had some of your food and to be honest it wasn't really all that good, but we have all purchased your chum just to support you. BLECK!!! I've sent your dead father's PC that you will find interesting because I have no use for this thing." Plankton was angry. He began to shout, "No one respects me as a villain. Those who come to my restaurant should get scared off every weekend when I talk about my disrespect for Mr. Krabs." Plankton soon turned on his wife. K-A-R-E-N began to boot up showcasing the N.U.T. logo and then the evil E.V.I.L. logo as a desktop background. The machine contained a database of tons of different creatures connected to the organization. The text was in Japanese text, when translated it read Lemon Council. One of the silhouettes had a cat like appearance another was shaped of that of a single eyeball and looked vaguely like Plankton. Soon there were a bunch of other unrecognizable faces some of which were alien like, but one was familiar. It was the face of Manray. Manray was holding up his arm has if he was about to snap his fingers to start the infinity war. Plankton soon commanded K-A-R-E-N to shape-shift into her waifu form. Plankton was about to show love for K-A-R-E-N until he went outside. Plankton finally saw his opportunity to steal the krabby patty secret formula. Plankton had to deal with an army of Anchovies who were filling dead air. Plankton shouted, "Hey you stupid, dips**t. Avoid this burger joint and go to the chum bucket to get a juicy Chum burger." The Anchovies shouted back, "Meep. Meep. Meep. MEEP!" Plankton shouted again, "Hey don't you go Meep me. I will rule the world!!!" Plankton was soon stomped on. Plankton soon shaped back to his regular size.Plankton began to go inside SpongeBob's cabinet to get some ingredients. Plankton's attempts were foiled. Soon enough one of the anchovies who carried some strange material that was a drug began to blow at Plankton. Soon enough Plankton was back at the beginning as if he never left the chum bucket. The drug heightened Plankton's senses. Plankton said, "What is this. I somehow feel all tingly inside?" Plankton began to analyze the mystery substance only to discover that this substance is a good substitute for the secret formula. Plankton saw that he needed to know the true source of the drug and where to find the drug. K-A-R-E-N's database soon loaded up that this material is connected to N.U.T. in some way. This material is illegal and not commonly available except in small doses that do not have the same effects. Plankton had to find out where he can obtain a large sample of the drug. Plankton had set his eye set towards the industrial park which looked as if it was not currently in use. Plankton still needed to come up with a scheme to break in seeing that the place might be guarded. Plankton set his schemes planned for the next night. Squidward saw that Mr. Krabs had used his Karate technique to harden his skin. Mr. Krabs began to tell Squidward how Karate works. There is a field of energy known as F.U.N. which flows into people's bodies. The more F.U.N. the more techniques can be done. The Anchovies soon rounded up like a gang. The leader had a top hat and a gun. The Anchovies were about to show that they were no small fry. Squidward said, "Those anchovies, they are always playing basketball, eating watermelons, and listening to degenerate rap music that isn't art." Mr. Krabs said, "Squidward, do not insult the customer. You don't know what might happen when you let a big anchovy ram you up on your face." Head Anchovy said, "What's taking the boss so long. Let's gang up on that squid. That'll teach him a lesson about customer service." Squidward and Mr. Krabs soon used his technique against the Anchovies. Squidward and Mr. Krabs used the proper hand signs. Soon enough Squidward began to Naruto run back into the kitchen preparing his next technique. The anchovies had their own karate techniques, the most basic of basic moves. Being small fry, they ganged up on Squidward. Squidward saw how weak he is due to a lack of discipline. Squidward desired to become much stronger. Squidward pulled out his Karate technique using his clarinet skills. Squidward pulled out soundwaves that began to feel like an small explosion. The glasses of water around the anchovies shattered like glass. The Anchovies felt that Squidward and Mr. Krab's service was even more poor so the anchives. More fighting began to occur. SpongeBob was back at the camp he had once went to. SpongeBob used his super sexy karate technique to break in the nearby building. Outside was the karate training area was a training area. SpongeBob pulled another flashback in his mind. Within it was a training dummy that was shaped like a snake. The text was in Japanese, but in English it read Bochzai. Patrick screamed, "I just hate snakes. They are always at the camp hissing at me. I just want enjoy my some food." Patrick was hungry. He soon eat a rice ball to quench his hunger.SpongeBob soon got back to the present. He was prepared to invade the female only karate training area. SpongeBob soon got back to the present. He was prepared to invade the female only karate training area to find the hidden scrolls. SpongeBob grabbed and read a bunch of scrolls. Soon enough he found the forbidden burger recipe that was not made illegal due to its dangerous effects on the user, but due to how this burger would screw the economy. A fish who was the maid in summer camp in the past began to interpret SpongeBob's plan and introduce herself, "It looks like you have came back. I wonder what has brought you here. The name is Nancy, you will probably forget about me in a few episodes in favor for more powerful characters." SpongeBob screamed out loud, "What do you think you are? A background character." Nancy used her transformation ability. All of a sudden she had become naked and then grew a new pair of clothing. Nancy's clothes changed into a much more elegant dress that had many bows, ribbons, and more. Nancy's hair grew much longer as well. Her hair became much longer. Nancy held a dish that transformed into a wand. Nancy was ready to fight against SpongeBob who was breaking the law. Nancy said to SpongeBob, "I'm no background character. I was one of the top members of the Zen Sailor Scouts back in the day. I've mastered the art of Zen Karate. I don't know why you even bother trying to steal a scroll that is likely too advanced for you or even related to the proper karate field." SpongeBob used Zen Karate to create a burger, "Hamachi Jūshībāgā Zen Go!" Nancy said back, "Impossible, he has created the legendary Zen Burger. There is no possible way you are capable of doing such sorcery." Nancy's vision was soon pitch black. Nancy saw 24 symbols of the Greek alphabet plus one that repeated itself. Each letter flashed by fast and glowed bright blue except for the final letter, Omega which glowed red. Nancy's vision soon turned back to normal. Nancy shouted, "Impossible!" Nancy soon held 4 plates with four giant burgers on top of them. Each burger had 11 patties that had tons of unnecessary ingredients stacked on top of each other. Nancy was about to transform the food into metal objects. Nancy screamed, "Tamanegi Suraisu Zen Go!" All of a sudden slices of onions transformed into razor sharp blades. SpongeBob got some minor red cuts. SpongeBob remembered Thai Karate. SpongeBob began to use the metal created to form a magnetic field to pull Nancy's metal buttons on her cloths. SpongeBob was about to pull a Judo technique. SpongeBob shouted, "Hiku Osu Judo!" to push and pull Nancy. SpongeBob's arms glowed blue ready to karate chop her. SpongeBob yelled again, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Nancy flew up in the air ready to dive kick SpongeBob. She shouted, "Daibukikku Judo!" Soon SpongeBob Moved up towards the mountain. Nancy soon transformed her burgers into a series of shurikens using Zen Karate. SpongeBob fought back shouting, "Mizu Henkan Zen!" SpongeBob used a Zen technique to transform the shurikens into water that would go inside him. SpongeBob soon pulled another technique that would further blast Nancy upward using water. SpongeBob shouted again, "Daibukikku Judo!" screamed, "Tamanegi Suraisu Zen Go!" using more onions. SpongeBob shouted, "Hiku Osu Judo!" to dive kick her upward while pouring more water. SpongeBob shouted again, "Mizu Ga Hirogaru Zen!" to expand the water. SpongeBob was soon at the top of the mountain. He was about to pull off his grand plan. SpongeBob had weakened the earth using his water technique. Soon enough he pulled another Judo technique and shouted, "Sasu Tsukisasu Judo!" to fracture the ground. Nancy was at the last of her legs, Nancy was out of tricks. She had used everything at her disposal. SpongeBob shouted, "Perhaps you should watch your step. Do you know where this is? This is on top of the mountain where I tried to save my best friend Patrick. Your going straight into Davy Jones Locker stiraght right where you belong." SpongeBob used a technique that he learned a long time ago, "Furakuchāāsu Thai!" The earth began to shake. Soon a hand began to grab Nancy. A voice screamed, "Feed Davy Jones." Nancy screamed, "I can't believe that I lost this battle. How can I be reduced down to nothing. Absolute beginners!" SpongeBob shouted back, "You were never that important to this show's plot. No one will miss you." The hand began to tear into Nancy's bra and soon she started to scream like a scared little girl, "Ugh, Ugh, Aghhhhhhh! My time is up. Aghhhhhhh! " The hands pulled Nancy to who knows where. SpongeBob grabbed back the scrolls that Nancy took from him. Soon enough SpongeBob hopped on his jellyfish to travel back to the Krusty Krab to serve the Anchovies some food. Squidward was happy that SpongeBob was gone for a little bit. Squidward was still thinking about murdering his boss. Squidward said to himself, "This joint is a waste of time. I can either go home to finish my errands or I can waste another day of my life producing nothing not even an art piece." Mr. Krabs said to him, "Squidward, don't be going into the kitchen to cook some meals. You know our customers don't like your cooking." Squidward decided to leave not wanting to do any business with Mr. Krabs. Squidward stepped on an anchive. The anchovy screamed, "Meep! Meep! MEEP!!!" SpongeBob soon arrived back in time. Mr. Krabs said, "Why did you just leave and come back like that. Are you a coward?" SpongeBob used this Zen technique to create a Zen Burger. Mr. Krabs eat the burger and was amazed. SpongeBob soon began to feed starving customers. One anchovy shouted, "I've been starving for hours. Meep!" Another shouted, "Meep! Where's the food! I'm going to leave!" SpongeBob said, "Order right up." He began to create 30 burgers out of nowhere. Mr. Krabs soon saw his stock go up along with his profits. The anchovy held their plates, "Meep! Yum! Meep!" Soon the anchovies were satisfied and began to pack up. Mr. Krabs said, "SpongeBob me boy, you have saved me another nickel." Mr. Krabs soon made more negative comments towards Squidward. Squidward wondered to himself, will I ever get that quiet life. Squidward continued thinking about killing his friends. He soon held a knife stabbing himself to give himself a scar. Squidward was feeling the FEEL. Mr. Krabs soon suspected of Squidward being an emo. Mr. Krabs saw Squidward put his worker hat down seeing it as evidence that he is going to quit some point at the future. Squidward soon put the hat back up. Squidward said back, "You don't like me as an employee. You only view me as cheap labor." Mr. Krabs saw Squidward about to stomp on his hat symoblizing that he was going to quit, but he put his hat back up. Squidward wasn't just ready to leave. Squidward decided that he will stay at the Krusty Krab for his next shift to collect his paycheck and then call it quits. Mr. Krabs yelled, "Squidward that was a red flag right there. Squidward you better not do that again or else I am going to fire you. The shareholders are getting pissed that you still exist. I care about you Squidward without me you will be living on the streets." Squidward shouted, "Screw the shareholders. The stock market does not reflect my feelings." Squidward's shift soon ended, he left without continuing the conversation. SpongeBob barely heard the conversation. SpongeBob began to ask himself questions to Mr. Krabs who soon dismissed any problems. SpongeBob soon went to home being happy while Squidward went home to make art. Squidward being a schizo soon heard and talked to his paintbrush and said to himself, "I'm not feeling like drawing today. I am going to bed." SpongeBob during that same hour fed his snail Gary. SpongeBob looked at Gary who was feeling sad. SpongeBob was unable to figure out what was wrong with Gary. SpongeBob looked at his cabinet to see a shortage of food. SpongeBob soon promised himself to buy more food. Bubble Bass was also angry that day. Bubble Bass was unhappy that the Krusty Krab was a booming business. After hearing the news that the Krusty Krab was booming, he was afraid that this burger joint was going to start ruining the city with mass appeal. He dismissed it as a mainstream burger joint that is overrated with food that does not favor his superior tastes. Bubble Bass was watching Sailor Moon on TV being an otaku. Bubble Bass was grabbing his dick a little bit. He soon pretended to use a Zen Karate technique to transform his clothes into that of a sailor scout. Bubble Bass wore a fancy pink dress. Soon enough he grabbed a katana boasting about his katana collection. Bubble Bass said while sticking his dildo up his butt, "I love you sailor Mercury." Bubble Bass shook his ass enjoying the dildo. He rubbed it back and forth sticking out his tongue as if he was having a orgy. Bubble Bass spit out a pickle out of his mouth seeing that he had hatched up a scheme to ruin the Krusty Krab for good. Bubble Bass began to shout, "HAHAHAHA, SpongeBob but your time as a fry cook for an overpriced and overrated burger joint will soon end."